Antihurricane
An '''antihurricane, '''also known as a '''tropical anticyclone '''or an '''antityphoon, '''is the opposite of a hurricane. Although it is surrounded by a ring of rainy, windy weather, most of the antihurricane has extremely high pressure (often over 1100 millibars), near 0 percent relative humidity, completely clear skies and no wind. However, there is often a center of intense rains and thunderstorms in more intense antihurricanes. In the center, pressure is extremely high, but the precipitation still occurs; the temperature at the center can vary greatly depending on the time of day. During the day, the center often has temperatures of over 85 degrees F, but at night ,temperatures in the center can drop below freezing, frequently causing thundersnow. Winds are highest around the edge of the storm, but most of the storm has no wind at all, except for the edges and the center. Antihurricanes are classified differently than hurricanes. Unlike hurricanes, which are classified by low pressure and high winds, antihurricanes are classified by diameter and high pressure. They are classified by "negative categories", starting with 'antidepression' and ending with 'Category -5'. A true antihurricane has a minimum barometric pressure of at least 1046 millibars. Antihurricanes rotate clockwise in the northern hemisphere and counter-clockwise in the southern hemisphere. Tracking Until the middle of the 21st century, antihurricanes were extremely rare. There is no organization specifically for tracking them. While Tropical Antidisturbances are actually fairly common in parts of the Earth, most commonly known as just "anticyclones", true antihurricanes rarely occur. Until 2022, antihurricanes were not named. In that year, Tropical Storm Colin was reclassified as Tropical Antistorm Colin due to the unusually high pressure at the core of the storm. As Colin intensified, it became the first recorded "antihurricane", but Colin eventually merged with Hurricane Dana creating a massive extratropical storm with Category 5-equivalent winds, known as Superstorm Colindana. Until 2022, they were tracked by the NHC, but did not receive names. They move in a fashion similar to hurricanes, however, they rotate in the opposite direction. Effects of Antihurricanes Strong antihurricanes provide extreme sunshine and very hot temperatures. During antihurricanes, it is recommended that everyone, regardless of age or personal preferences, wear SPF 100+ sunscreen if they have to go outside. However, many say that going outside is dangerous during antihurricanes as pressures are so high that objects have been reportedly crunched. The sunshine during antihurricanes is so intense that lakes have reportedly been dried up in hours, and droughts can begin in just hours. In addition, dehydration and desertification are large concerns during antihurricanes. An antihurricane is nearly as dangerous as, if not more dangerous than, a normal hurricane. In Category -5 antihurricanes, temperatures of over 43 degrees Celsius (110 degrees Fahrenheit) during the heat of the day are not uncommon. During antihurricanes, fire danger is also extremely high for this reason. At night, however, temperatures can reach as low as -100 degrees Celsius (-152 degrees Fahrenheit) due to the extremely low humidity. A category -5 antihurricane, the strongest antihurricane, has a diameter of over 800 feet and pressure of over 1100 millibars. An Antidepression has a pressure of <1030 millibars. Antihurricane Intensity Scale Hypothetical Classifications Examples In September 2015, an unnamed Category -4 antihurricane struck Miami and Southern Florida, causing record highs of 122 and lows of -52 to be recorded during the 5-day period it was over the area. The storm was identified as an antihurricane in 2023 by the NHC. In August 2017, an unnamed Category -2 antihurricane struck the southeastern United States, causing record high and low temperatures in much of the area. For example, a high temperature of 106 degrees was recorded in Atlanta, Georgia, but a low temperature of 48 degrees set a record low for the city. The storm was identified by the NHC in 2022 as an antihurricane. In January 24-28, 2019, a Category -5 antihurricane struck Greenland. Greenland saw highs of 125 degrees, but lows of -35 degrees. This storm was also identified by the NHC in 2022 as an antihurricane, believed to be just a strong high pressure ridge at the time. On July 12, 2022, a tropical antidepression was given the name "Colin", and normal hurricane naming procedures began to be used for antihurricanes after this. Colin grew to a Category -3 antihurricane with a pressure of 1075 millibars. However, it merged with Hurricane Dana, creating a massive superstorm known as "Superstorm Colindana" with a high-pressure side (Colin) and a low-pressure side (Dana). In June 2025, a group of Category -6 antihurricanes formed over the South-West Indian Ocean with a diameter of 1125 miles. The strongest of them, Antihurricane -, had a pressure of 1305 mbar. However, the AMS may have recorded a pressure of 1307 mbar inside -. Category:Antihurricanes